


A Work in Progress

by truc



Series: Superbatweek 2019 prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grumpy Bruce Wayne, M/M, Minor Angst, Stupid fights are still fights..., Upset Clark Kent, bed sharing, superbatweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Bruce just wants to sleep. Is that too much to ask for?Day 4 of the Superbat Week 2019 prompt: Bed Sharing





	A Work in Progress

Bruce grounds his teeth. This was the first time he was sharing his actual bed with Clark. The man hasn't stopped moving beside him. 

Clark shuffles some more, dragging Bruce's perfectly placed sheets with him. Bruce closes his eyes and remembers all the reasons Clark was such a good boyfriend.

Patient with Bruce's constant unavailabilities? Check.

On goods terms with every one of Bruce's kids (even the ones Bruce wasn't on good terms with)? Check.

Thoughtful and understanding? Check and check. 

Great listener? Check (though, maybe listening to your lover's heartbeat was kind of stalkerish-Bruce wouldn't know).

Formidable foe at scrabble? Check. 

Excellent cook? Check (bonus for the reinforced connection with Ma Kent's food). 

Gutsy and honest? Check. Check. 

Excellent lover? Check (even if overcaution was an actual issue). 

All in all, Clark was an exceptional boyfriend (much better than Bruce- he had enough self-awareness to know that much). 

Not perfect, never perfect, Bruce reminded himself when Clark shifted again, pulling on the sheets Bruce had once again used to cocooned himself. 

His breathing pattern had to settle. Meditate. 

Clark turns on his side. 

"STOP IT!" Bruce yells before he could stop himself.

Clark's wide eyes find his. "What?"

"Stop. Moving. Around."

"I'm not that bad." Hurt appears on his boyfriend's face. Great. Now, Clark is on the defensive. 

Bruce sits up. "Are you kidding? You turned around 7 times in the past 30 minutes; you changed positions three times as often." 

Clark pushes himself on his forearm. "It's the first time I sleep here. I need to find the best spot to sleep." 

"You're a Kryptonian powered by the sun who once admitted he slept on a bed of nails. I doubt my matress should pose you much issue." Bruce could see Clark preparing a counterargument, so, he presses his advantage. 

"Either stop moving or get out. I have an important meeting at 10:00 a.m."

Clark has the gall of looking wounded. "You're throwing me out?" 

If Bruce had had zero discipline training, he would have barked yes. However, he knows he can't let one of Clark's annoying ticks make him lose this relationship. 

"Not exactly," Bruce admits. "Just..." 

"You said 'get out.' In Kansas, that is called throwing someone out." 

Bruce wants to facepalm. He's an adult; he can maturely handle this. "Do you want to get thrown out? Is that what you want?" He never said tact was his forte.

Clark's lips curl down. He frowns. "I thought you were ready to give us a try. Maybe this was a mistake..."

Bruce bristles as he leans back. "You think this is me going back on my consent on moving our relationship forward?"

"I told you we could go at your pace... But, no, Batman never listens to anyone except himself." 

Before Bruce can reply, someone knocks on the bedroom door. 

"Yes?" Bruce yells. 

"I know this is your first time sleeping here with Superman, but can't you keep the love-making level down? Tim has been sending me desperate texts for the past quarter-hour," Dick says. 

"We'll take it under consideration," Clark snarks back. Bruce mouths 'really?'

Dick sighs and leaves. 

Clark crosses his arms. "I'm not leaving until you either rescind your consent or you apologize." 

"...Isn't that opposite options?"

"In one case, I'll leave now; on the other, I won't follow you to all of your Batman expeditions." Does Clark think he can threaten Bruce without consequences?!? 

"Fine," Bruce agrees, "I'll apologize." Clark gapes at him. 

Until Bruce continues, "I apologize that I, unlike someone else, need a modicum of sleep to function. I'm sorry you're a jerk."

Clark's eyebrows raise. "That's what you call an apology? I want to live with you, Bruce, and on my first night here, you're already threatening to throw me out. How am I supposed to think you're serious about us?" 

Bruce sighs. "I'll take the couch." He lies on the bedroom's couch and finally falls asleep, thinking his covers are especially comfy.

In the morning, he realizes the 'covers' are a sprawled Kryptonian looking at him waking up. 

"Good morning, Bruce."

"Morning, Clark."

A silence follows. 

"Is this going to get easier?" Bruce asks. 

Clark shrugs. "Who knows? At least, there's Alfred's breakfast waiting for us."

Bruce kisses Clark's head. Maybe they both need a refresher course on relationships.

In the meantime, breakfast is calling.


End file.
